Four weddings and a one more
by yaoipigglet
Summary: A story that got stuck...Caroline, Candi, Kade and Skyler meets four dishy boys and soon wedding bells will ring! For my gals on Fanfiction!
1. prolog

_**Caroline*Taking deep breaths***_

_**Kade: what are you doing?**_

_**Caroline:Readying my self for the stress!**_

_**Candi:...why?...**_

_**Skyler: yeah why?**_

_**Caroline:...Because I have to type your stores and Joey's!**_

_**All: Who?**_

_**Caroline:...you'll see her at the wedding!**_

_**Caroline: OK I don't own Darren Shan but I do own the manga books...and Kurda...and Harkat...ON WITH THE SHOW!**_

--

Caroline, Kade, Candi and Skyler were sisters.

These sisters stood by each other! The girls had lost there mother and father to vampaneze- purple skinned and red haired demons- and ended out on the streets...Till Arra Sails took them in.

Arra was tall and thin. She had long black hair and pale skin. Her eyes were a stony grey. She tough but sweet...mostly.

Arra and Candi never got on well...Caroline and Kade were always the the ones who judged their fights. Skyler just watched.

Caroline was 5'2 and a little chubby. Her golden brown hair had been cut short. Her eyes were greeny, grey, blue.

Caroline was sweet and quick tempered. She was the joker to her sisters.

Kade was 5'4. Her hair was long and blondish with dark brunette layer on the bottom park of her hair and eyes blue.

Kade was the leader. And that meant watching over the girls the most. But Caroline was the most protective

Candi was 5'2 and had dyed red hair. Skyler and Kade like it but Caz thought it was better. Candi had the best eyes (black brown), so she always walk with Kade in front to watch for danger.

She loved a good joke like the rest of her sisters.

Skyler was 5'4.

Long brown hair and eyes of blue, she was better at planing the qickest way through anything.

Arra had found the girls in a cave. They were very hungry and cold.

Candi didn't trust her. Skyler was glad they'd

get a home, Kade wanted her sisters safe and Caroline just wanted food.

Arra had watch over the girls till they reached Vampire Mountain.

A place for Vampires to seek sanctuary. (To Caroline and Skylers point minds.)

Kade and Candi were the strongest ones so Arra put them to work as Vanzes's- The games master/keeper/father figure -assistants, while Caroline cook and Skyler helped with fight plans...well she was smart!

Anyway, the girls were in the eating hall after they had got some sleep after the looooooooooooooong walk here.

Arra was planing on taking the girls for a tour for the day.

"Lets eat before we go...want you want?

Caroline(16 & & months): Toast! please

Kade(19):Muffins!

Candi(14): Anything bit-

Caroline threw her cup at Candi.

"CANDI! Don't call her that!" Candi and Caroline glared at each-other.

Skyler(16 & a half): Toast too please!

Arra glared at Candi and then walked off to grab the food.

Everything was quiet, when Caroline's eyes found a very hot piece of eye candy.

"Well...Hello tall, hot, blonde and sexy!" she smiled at a Tall blonde vampire smiling with a few other friends.

"Oh lord!" muttered Kade, rubbing her eyes. "She's in love again!"

Candi looked over to the blonde boy at the table Caroline had spotted...then she saw a frowning red head with a scar down the left of his face.

Skyler spotted the looks on her sisters face's.

"What are you awing at?"

Skyler turned to see the vampires over at the next table...with the most cutest black hair boy ever!

Kade finally look over at the table and saw the biggest, badass (bald) vampire.

Arra had just come back with the grub when see saw the girls smiling at the so called 'Hotties'

"Girls...?" Arra put her lips together and whistled. Loudly.

"Yow!" Caroline held her ears. "What's your problem woman!"

"You were gabbing at my friends over there...Why?"

Kade, Skyler and Candi blushed.

"Well..." Kade spoke.

"We um..." Skyler looked at her hands.

"Caroline was staring and..." Candi was cherry red.

"Well...? Arra asked, raising her eyebrow.

Caroline stood up and yelled so loudly that the Arra's friends over heard too...(Everyone in the room could hear... -_-')

"WE WERE LOOKING AT SOME REALLY HOT GUYS AND WE WANT TO KNOW WHO THEY ARE!" Caroline sat down felling really sick.

Arra look over at her friends. Thinking about she wave her pals over.

The girls soon felt more eyes on they, so the look up.

O_O! was the look on the girls faces.

"Girls..these are my friends...Prince Arrow, Larten Crepsley and his assistant Darren Shan and soon to be prince Kurda Smahlt."

Caroline pulled her sister Candi to the side.

"Remind me to kill her later!"

_**Caroline: That's all but I am going to work on the rest today!**_


	2. Meeting the boys

_**Caroline: (sigh)...Well here I go again as promised.**_

_**The girls: Thanks Caz!**_

_**Caroline:Well It's not so bad when I get the thanks I need to keep me going!**_

Arra sat with her blushing assistants with Arrow, Larten, Kurda and Darren. The girls were sending hate waves to Arra.

Kurda- a tall thing man. He had long blonde hair and deep blue eyes.- sat next to Caroline.

Arrow- a even taller, muscular bald man with arrow tattoo's on his arms and head.- sat in fount of Kade.

Larten and Candi just sat next to each other stone faced.

Darren- black hair, green eyes and baby face- sat with Skyler.

"So..." smiled Arra "How have you boys been- OW!"

Candi had kicked Arra.

Kade kicked too. Caroline 'Amen'ed and Skyler sneezed *****Who are we*****

Arra got the hint (& and a sore leg.) "Oh! Sorry! (not) Everyone? These are the Von Blood sisters...

[**A/N SORRRY! I couldn't help it**]

There here to train, though their not half vampiress's!"

Kudra smiled at Caroline who just blushed and look away.

"Girls!" a voice boomed.

Kade spotted Seba Nile- an old man with more wrinkles than 6 generalisations of grandparents-.

Caroline looked up with mischief in her eyes."Look! It the oldest batty's vampire, spider lover in all beloved Scotland!" giggled Caz, who just doubled over.

Candi was the only one with a strait,

face along with Larten- A red headed vampire, with a toung of sliver but the voice of a too wise old man form Germany! He had a long pale red scar down the left side of his face. His eyes were a deep shade of green-.

"That was not funny" said Candi as she muttered something only her sisters got.

"Indeed! That was really out of order!" shouted Larten.

"Really...? Laughed Kade and Skyler.

"Well...we'd better order more!" Yelled Caroline, as she fell to the floor in pure hell of dying of laughter.

000000000*******************************000000000

After Kurda took Caroline to the doctor to see to her bump she had got when she fell.(-_-'')

"Seba..." Darren giggled. "What...what were you going to say?" Seba smiled. He had actually like Caz's joke.

"I was going to say that the girls room is set up! You now can rest better to nig-"

"ARROW!" a voice boomed.

Mika- a Vampire prince with long black hair and thought being manly was the only way to go- came in.

"Arrow! There you are! You said we'd wrestle today!"

"Arrow smiled shyly at Kade, who looked really surprised.

"Oh s-s-sorry Mika...I was going to show Kade around." Kade blushed too. A stray hair fell onto her face as she look over to Arrow.

"Same with I" spoke Larten "I was to show Candi the spots hall."

"And me and skyler-"

"Skyler and I" corrected Seba & Larten.

"Whatever! Me and Sky. Were going to go see the hall of...what was it you wanted to see?

"The hall of hero's!"

"Do ya hav' on' of t'ose?" Caroline's voice came form behind them, a bit funny.

Caroline had a nose plaster on her small nose.

"What on earth did she say?" asked Larten.

Kade giggled. "Caroline! Get that thing of you face!"

Skyler smiled. "She's always playing around!"

Candi snorted and translated. "She said: **'do you have one of those?'** and why can I ask do you have that on your face?"

Caroline smiled as she try pulling off the plaster. "Ta ake ya mile! (To make you smile)"

Kade pulled Caroline over to her and pulled the plaster right off.

Pause

"...! YOU-"

[**PLEASE STAND BY!**]

_Caroline: How am I doing?_

_Candi: OK...but when are they going to propose?_

_Skyler: and why did have that on your nose?_

_Kade: and why are you doing a 'stand by'? _

_Caroline:...One: soon, Two & Three: joke and Four: Now we can get back to the story._

[**And were back**]

The whole hall stood gasping at a 16 (& 7 months) girl who had swore every vampire and vampaneze curse under the hunting moon.

" puff...puff...puff...ow..." Caroline grab some water to hydrated her mouth. Kade and Candi held up point cards

Kade-10.8

Candi-3.90

Skyler held on up that said 'Sailor mouth!'

Kurda and Seba were stuned, Mika was laguhing with Arrow and Darren's ears were coverd by Larten.

"Sooooo..." Smiled Arra "How about that tour?"

Soon Caroline was walking around the inside of the mountain, with Kudra,

Larten was with Candi,

Arrow with Kade and Darren with Skyler.


	3. Kade

_**Caroline being hugged: Thanks girls!**_

_**Candi & Skyler: your welcome!**_

_**Caroline: Where's Kade?**_

_***Kade with biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigggggggg 'Thank you' Card***_

_**Caroline: OK OK OK! I'll write the proposes!**_

It had been a year and the girls were more happy than they had in a lifetime.

Kade and Arrow had been dating since 4 months after meeting.

They usually play fight, play chess or just sit and talk.

Kade loved being with Arrow!

_**(Caroline thought he was just some pile of skin and mussel!)**_

Candi and Larten started dating after 6 months. Larten was great at showing off at how much he knew of the mountain. Candi would play chess too, or train some new halflings. And most of all, Larten showed her how to toughen her mind. Candi loved Larten's eyes, voice and the fact he was so fatherly to Darren.

_**(Caroline just saw some a scared faced weiro.)**_

Skyler and Darren never stopped play pranks on each-other and everyone!

But Darren was good at jugging flight's, (thought when Candi & Arra fought...speck-taters...) Plus he was very smart at making plans with Skyler.

Skyler loved Darren's laugh, his eyes, and the fact he was so brave and true!

_**(Caroline thought he was a Daddy's boy!)**_

Caroline and Kudra...they didn't date till just 4 months ago!

Caroline had been hurt by the boy she loved before...If was her boyfriend who had kill her mum and Dad with those demon blood sucker!

Kudra showed Caroline the most beautiful places in the mountain.

It was only when Caroline said she wanted her sisters to agree with the person she dated, that they saw she was still fragile.

Of course her sisters just smiled and hugged her.

Kade smiled. _"You can date Kurda with out us saying so! You silly pigglet!"_

Anyway.

Kade and Arrow had been informed that some vampaneze had been spotted in the town a month from the mountain, so off they when to fight.

They weren't back till 3 weeks after!

"_I'm home"_ Called Kade, as she walked into her shared room.

Candi, Skyler and Caroline shared they largest room with her.

Candi had the right- hand conner part of the room.

Her part was painted dark red. Her wall covers in posters, photo's of their life and mostly of drawings of Larten! Her bed was a small double, with dark blue and red covers and sheets. On her bed sat a toy red bat.

Skyler- left handed, near the door- had a painted seen of a forest in on her wall. (Thank you Candi & Kade.)

Her bed was of bright and dark blue. Her wall was of fight plans, Darren's picture's and of her most fave pic. It had been taken on Skyler's 14th birthday.

It was the girls dress up in the most cute vampire consumes. A small blue spider toy sat on her bed.

Kade had brown walls. Her covers were of black and white.

Her walls were of many vampires she had passed in training. But the biggest one was one of her and Arrow dancing at ''prom'' On her bed sat a teddy bear version of Arrow. And Lastly was..

Caroline.

Her walls were dark blue with spatter blood red paint...(Creepy...innit?)

Her walls were of Kurda, Harkat, places she had drawn and one of a wedding dresses she had drawn. Dark Blue was her covers and a small toy piggy Kurda had won at a fair, sat in her arms.

Kade placed her stuff on her bed and went for a bath in their bathroom.(No way are they going to wash in ice water!)

After she came back, she saw her sister doing the same thing; Skyler brushing her hair, Candi reading a book and Caroline snoring quietly with her piggy tight in her arms.

"_Heeh-heeh! Caroline tried her self out again(?)"_ Kade giggled as she dress her self.

"_Mmmm-mm!" _called Candi with out looking up from her book.

Skyler saw Kade putting on her fave red cowgirl boots in the mirror.

"_Wait a minuet...YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE!"_ she screamed

"_UGH! Who woke me up?"_ Caroline sat up looking really pissed.

Skyler pulled her PJ wearing sister off her bed and squealed loudly.

"_Kade is going on a date! Her red boots are on!"_

Caroline yawned, stressed and grubbed. "_So what! She's always-WAIT! THE __**RED!**__ BOOTS? Girl what so great about this date?" _Caroline yelled.

The red boots meant that this date super important!

Candi placed her book down and walked over to her sisters.

"**I think it's great!"** smiled Skyler. Caroline just rolled her eyes an went back to bed.

"_What is so wrong with me-"_

"_NOTHING! OK!"_ yelled Caz. _"You really acting spoiled!"_ Said Candi, as the others did Kade's hair.

Caroline felt like crying.

Soon the door was knocked on.

Caroline ran to the door as the others helped Kade get ready.

"_Hi Caroline!"_ smiled Arrow.

Caroline paused, walked outside and closed the door.

5 minis later Caroline came in smiling. 

"_Kadey!"_ Kade stood and was squeezed by her littler sister. _"I'm sorry Kade!...I...I justed prefer it if you guys ask me to date, or marry or even have a life with. Your boyfriend...I know I'm being very self-centred but...after mum and dad...passed on...I promised my self I would watch out for you...so you won't get hurt again..."_

Candi, Skyler and Kade cried quietly as they hugged.

"_Caz...you are the most sappy's loving moron in the world!_ _but your just being your self!"_

After two minus Caroline yelped.

"_Aaaaaaagh!_ _Arrow's still waiting!"_

Kade and the girls screamed!

"_I'd better go!"_

Kade looked over her outfit.

A long white dress with red flowers, red cowgirl boots, her hair in a small bun with one strains of hair framing her face and their mum's old blue leather(fake) coat.

Arrow was wowed when he saw her.

_**Later**_

In a small part of the mountain, there was a HUGE! Cave with luminous lichen so deep into the rocks, that it looked like the night sky.

Arrow and Kade sat on a picnic blanket by candle light.

A small dinner of steak and gilled tuna, with sweet dark devils food cake.(Thank you Caroline.)

Arrow and Kade soon were lying on the ground talking rapped in each-others arms.

"_K-K-K-Kade?..."_

"_Mmmm?"_

"_...Kade...do...do remember when you beat me at 3 out of 5 games? & when you sang that song for my late wife's birthday...?"_

"_Yes...Why do you ask?_""

Arrow looked up at the sky like roof, with thoughtful eyes.

"_Well..." _He sat up and pulled a small box out of the picnic basket.

"_Well...After I lost my wife...I thought I'd never love again...my heart turned cold and dark...I loved Sarah so much...she didn't care if I was a vampire..."_Turning the box in his hands, he looked at Kade who sat up.

"_I never look for love again...I hated vampaneze so much that I forgot to remember to give mercy...then I met you...with that smile...your laugh and they way you fuss over your sisters and the men and woman. They way you sing and...the fact that you think about people more than anyone!_

_Your so perfect at leading, that...I want to make you my queen..."_

Kade looked confused. Arrow handed Kade the box.

Kade opened the small box to revel a beautiful plan gold band.

_Katie Amelia Emily Jane Von Blood...will you marry me & be my queen?"_

Kade looked at the ring being placed on her finger.

"_Well?..."_

Kade*Tears up* _YES!_ ***Glomb*** _I will marry you!_

Arrow and Kade kiss sweetly and sat talking into the night.

_**Caroline:...*Get's mobbed by Kade***_

_**Kade: Thank you sooooooo much!**_

_**Caroline: your welcome! Next is...*Drum roll*...Candi!**_


	4. Candi

**Caroline: Candi get ready, it's your turn!**

**Candi:Ok!**

**Kade*Looking at her ring***

**Skyler: Who's after Candi?**

**Caroline:You..."**

**Skyler:...*Go's to get ready!***

**Caroline:...Look out Darren...**

An hour after Kade left, the door was knock on, once more.

Caroline found Larten stand out side with a bunch of monkshood(Wolfs-bane).

"Good evening miss Caroline...I was hoping your sister Candi was in."

Caroline walk out side and closed the door.

4 minis later Caroline walked back in.

"Candi! Your sweetheart is here!"

Said sister came out of her part of the room.

She was wearing her blue jeans coat and bell bottom red jeans. Her black hair wave and tied back into a cute ponytail.

Her top was one that said 'If your reading this then my eyes are up here' with an arrow pointing up.

Her sandals were blue.

"I know! Larten said he had to tell me something great tonight."

"Well" smiled Caz "You'd better wear you wolfs eye necklace."

The wolfs eye necklace was a large light green gem with a sapphire blue centrer. The chain was made of rare wolf bane silver.

Skyler looked up from her magazine smiled at her sister. "I wish I had a date..."

Caroline smirked.

"Ya do! Darren with be here in half an hour..."

Skyler looked at her older sister and screamed.

"I OLNY HAVE HALF AN HOUR?"

Skyler zoomed into bathroom to get ready.

The girls just smiled.

"Good luck sugar!"

Candi hugged her sister and wished her 'Good Luck'

Larten almost drooled.

**

Larten and Candi were sitting outside in the snowy banks of the mountain. A small fire in front of them.

The sky was filled with stars.

The forest below was like a vast white ocean.

"Isn't the land so beautiful after a snow fall?" Asked Candi as the snuggled up together, under the big thick blanket.

"Yes...?" Sighed Larten as he watched the fire.

Candi looked up at her boyfriend, who looked really thoughtful tonight.

"Something wrong babe?"

Larten smiled and looked at her.

"No...I just wanted to show you something I wrote today... and I was hoping you would read it..."

Larten pulled something out of his pocket.

A small crumbled piece of paper was placed in her hand.

Candi looked at her hand, looked at Larten and then began to open the paper.

"Wait!"

Larten grabbed her hands.

"B-Before you open that paper I want you to know that I...love you very much..."

Candi smiled.

"And...that you..."

Larten lets go of her hands.

Looking up at the sky Larten held Candi close.

"You...are...amazing...you have much about you that make you so, how do say it?, cool?"

Larten smiled at her.

"I love the way you can fight with Arra and still have the last word, the way you smile, the way...the way you lose your self when training and...the way you comfort you older sister (Caz) and the fact you never give up...you make me feel so...proud...and happy...and I love you..."

Candi kiss Larten's cheek and opened the paper.

In the paper was a small Claudio.

A heart with in a crown on top, being held by two hands.

'MARIE ME?'

Was written on the paper.

Candi thought for a second be for smiling sweetly and pulling out a pencil.

"Larten..."

"Yes, my crisom spider?"

"One: Marry me is M.A.R.R.Y...

& Two:..."

She kisses her sweetheart lovely on his lips.

"Yes I will marry you..." She spoke softly. Larten placed the ring on her finger.

Pulling into a kiss, vampire and soon-to-be wife kiss wildly into the pale moon lit night.

**Kade and Caroline blushing red.**

**Caroline:...wow...they really getting into the kissing …./.**

**Kade: / Mm-mmm!**

***Skyler doing her make up.*Me next!**


	5. Skyler

_**Caroline:Skyler! It's your turn!**_

_**Skyler:I'm coming!**_

_**Caroline:WELL HURRY!**_

_**Candi + Kade: What's up with you!**_

_**Caroline:...I've to write a side story for this and Skylers AND! the weddings!**_

_**Skyler: I'm ready!**_

_**Girls:...A Little over the top?**_

_**Kade and Candi help, while Caz types.**_

Caroline sat on her bed while her sister ran back and forth.

"Too small...too big...too tight or lose and...TOO BLUE!"

Skyler felt beside her sister on the bed.

"Caroline..." grabs her top "HELP ME! I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR!"

Caroline looked at the room and looked up popping her lips (sucking them in a foresting them out while making a pooping noise. "...Oh really...then why for the last bloody hour HAVE YOU BEEN YELLING 'TOO TIGHT! TOO BIG! TOO SMALL! TOO LARGE! AND might I add TOO BLUE?

WOULD YOU STOP WIGGING OUT!

Candi and Kade went out in everyday date outfits and the looked brill, might I add again!"

Yell the pissed off sister as she jumped from the bed and pointed to her sister's closet.

"Why do you have to borrow our stuff, when you got lots?"

"Cos my ain't good for a date..."

Pissed off Caroline sighed and thought for a moment.

"Let's play 'Me Me Me'"

(A game were one sister says her likes & dislike, and the other... picks out the outfit -_-'')

So as Caroline help get her ready, Darren knock on the door.

"I got it! Outfits in the bathroom!" came the voice of Caroline.

Once more, the date said 'hello' and

[The hell! Was it this a pigging fairy tale! *Bam! OW!...Alright alright]

and was outside for some time.

Skyler saw her come in with a piece of paper.

"What that?" Skyler asked as she put her fave. Blue dangling earnings on.

"huh?...oh! Nothing. ***wipes tears***

Darren's here...you'd...you'd better go!"

Smiling Skyler hugged her sister and left.

Skyler wore small black sparkly jeans, a pick tube top and night blue sandals.

Her hair was up and beautiful! She all so had bracelets and ankle bracelets.

Darren fainted at how hot she looked.

Darren and Skyler walked around the mountain's outside.

The moon was very big tonight.

A shooting star flew far into night. The world felt so quiet.

As the walked hand in hand, Darren pondered about something, Caroline had said.

"Skyler...?"

"Mm-mmm"

"...Nothing...do you want to go and ice-skate?"

Skyler smiled. "Sure..."

It was really was a sweet sight when the ice-skated, Darren and Skyler looked like two flying doves flying through the cold winds of life with only each other of love and warmth. The moves and spins and the leaps...to other vampires it was sissy...but to Darren it was his way of opening his love to the girl of his dreams.

"Skyler?"

Skyler turned to him as them skated.

"...Would...would you dance skate with me?"

nodding her head, they dance like it was magic.

Darren & Skyler dance on the ice as the talked.

About an hour later, Darren began to get sappy...which Sky thought was sweet.

"Skyler...I love the way...you sing...and I love the way to commanded! You act so brave & true!"

Darren spun her round.

"You are wonderful and amazing!...I really do love you!" lifting her hight in the air, Darren balanced her on one hand.

" And I was hoping..." he threw into the air and caught her; "if you'd do me the honour of coming to see the spiders of a surprise!"

"Sure!" Puffed Sky.

Finally when the got there Skyler saw something shining in the wed of Madam Octa.

_'Skyler_

_I was planing to ask you out side by you sister said spiders are better,_

_WILL YOU MARRY ME?'_

Skyler turned to Darren and saw a silver and oval faced diamond injewwled ring being placed on her finger.

Skyler cried as she hugged Darren whispering "Yes...Yes! I will marry you Darren!"

Kissing into the night the girl and boy soon played with the spiders happy as can be.

_**Caroline: I was planing to get him to ask with the spiders but forgot and worked into the ice thing...he was going to ask when he caught her...**_

_**All three girls: sigh!**_

_**Caroline:I'm glad your happy cos the next one will be weird...**_

_**Candi: Why?**_

_**Kade: yeah?...and why didn't you give the others long names?**_

_**Skyler: Yeah why?**_

_**Caroline: One: you'll see & two: forgot!**_


	6. I LOVE KUDRA!

_**Caroline:...**_

_**Candi:What the matter?**_

_**Kade: Yeah you look down!**_

_**Skyler: You ok?**_

_**Caroline:*Bursts into tears***_

_**Everyone: w-w-what's wrong?**_

_**Caroline: read the chapter!**_

Caroline danced in her room.

Caroline was thinking about what she had said to the boys.

Caroline had been asking the same thing.

How much did them love her sister(s), what what good about them...Caroline had know all about the wedding proposes. She also asked if they would leave them...nope was the more quite answer

She had been ask each one and after many questions she agreed that maybe letting her sisters marry would be good...but her thoughts returned to the note Darren had given her.

'Meet me tonight at 12:00 after your sisters are gone'

''HARKAT.''

Harkat had send her a note?

But...why?

Looking at the clock, she was it was midnight.

"Well...better get going!"

Putting on her dressing gown, Caroline left for Harkat/ Darren's room.

Knocking on the door, the young girl head Harkat open the door.

"AH! You got my...note! That's good"

Walk out of the door and closing it Harkat took Caroline hand and they walk on.

"What ya wanted to talk about Harky?" smiled Caroline.

Harkat blushed and just walked on.

When they got to the hall of spots Harkat told Caz to wait by the bars.

Smiling Caroline left and saw something near the bars.

Picking it up, she saw it was a box.

Upon opening it, she saw it was a blue rose with a ring on it...a...ring?

A note was tied to the ring.

_'Dear Caroline...I love you more than life it's self._

_You jokes, your heart and they way you help and worry over vampires you don't even know!_

_Caroline Von Blood...will you marry me?'_

Caroline felt cold...Harkat wanted to marry her...but she loves Kurda! Kurda was going to propose too...she just did know when...

Looking around she saw Harkat pulling out something from the closet.

Look at the flower she did the only thing she could.

When Harkat came over he saw Caroline was gone.

Looking down he saw the rose...ripped to piece...and the ring lay on the bar's stairs with the note.

''NEVER!

I LOVE KURDA!''

Harkat felt his heart break...so...she would never love a freak like him...

One tear fell from his face.

The next moring the girls were dancing around and laughting at the fact they were getting married.

Caroline was still asleep in their room.

Kurda came in with a huge box.

"You guys see Caroline today?"

The girls looked up at him.

"Yeah...she looked really bad this morning...i think she was watching sad vids again!" smiled Kade sadly

Skyler shook her head. "No...i think it was something else! She hasn't look this bad snice...mum and dad!"

Candi nodded.

It was then she saw Caroline running into the hall, only for Harkat to pull her back.

"Look!" Pointed Candi.

They all watched as the two fought with each-other.

The girls thought maybe that Caroline had fought with Harkat when...[SLAP!]

"HARKAT MULDS...I WILL NEVER MARRY YOU!

I LOVE KURDA! *Tears* I made that clear when I ripped the flower to pieces and left that note!"

Caroline turned, walked passed her sisters and sat at a table all alone.

They watched Harkat turn and go.

Kudra took it upon him self to talk to Caroline, while the others went to Harkat.

The girls had got Harkat to come back when they saw Kudra on his knees and hugging a happy Caroline.

Harkat looked at the two and saw something on his loves hand.

A small gold band with blue sapphires in the band.

"He's...he just asked... her to marry... him...I'll never win... her now...

Looking at the happy pair once more, the little person left and walked into the darkness of the hall.

_**Caroline:...I'm a bitch...aren't I!**_

_***Evil looks* **_

_**Caroline: yeah but...you'll see...it getts better...i hope!**_


	7. The wedding are apon us!

_**Caroline*Getting evil glares***_

_**Candi:...were have you been?**_

_**Skyler: YEAH!**_

_**Kade: Were we're ya?**_

_**Caroline:Girls! Please!...I want you to meet my new friend!**_

_**Joey:Hey! I'm Joey! I was told to come and see ya!**_

_**Caz is typing me a story for some pics of one of her stories!**_

_**All: Oh...Welcome!**_

_**Caroline*Go's to type up Chapters***_

Caroline with her sisters at the newest table in the mountain. It had been 3 months...and Caroline still had to say sorry to Harkat.

Caroline was happy to get married...but she still felt wrong saying no to Harkat.

Sighing, she left the table and went to Harkat's new room.

Knock-Knock!

"Harkat?...*Knock-Knock*...Harkat...you there?

Listen...I'm...(sigh)...I'm sorry I was so mean...but I still...think It was sweet to get that rose...Harkat...I want you to know...I still love you...but...(Sigh) before I met you I was in love with Kurda...but I fell for you too...Please Harky...I miss you..."

"Me too...Pigglet."

Caroline turned to find Harkat smiling his old smile.

"I am-"

"Me too!"

Smiling the two when inside and talk all day.

Caroline was happy and smiling once more!

Now they could plan the weddings more!

After 3 more months. It was time for Kade's wedding and boy was it busy!

It was spring when the wedding took place.

Everyone was running around being bossed by Caroline cus she was the one who had to be asked If you want to get married to her sisters!

Everything was ready by the last day of winter!

It was beautiful.

Now Caroline loved her sisters...but the girls still missed two people beside their parents.

Their two cosines Joanna (Joey) and Tommy.

So Caroline sent tree vampires on them.

Halfway through the wedding plans Joey and Tommy came.

"GIRLS!"

JOEY! TOMMY!"

The girls fussed and Tommy drowned in kisses and hugs.

Joey was 17 and had black hair and brown eyes.

Joey even had someone.

"Girls...I'd like you to meet my soon-to-be husband."

The girls were shocked to see a tall, red haired, green eyed boy with a dark emo outfit.

"This is Slappy Ventriloquist"

Caroline rolled her eyes.

Pulling out something, she wrote something and put in her bag.

"Hey Joey...mind being a brides-maids?"

"Yea! Kade I'd love to!"

So that's how it would be.

_**THE WEDDING. **_

The wedding was great.

Pairs was the priest. He wore long black robes, with gold. He had his hair in a ponytail his bead brushed and clean. A small marriage book in hands.

The princes thrones were moved and Arrow's one was the only one there. A small one was next to it.

The hall was covered in bright coloured banners and flowers. The seats were covers in roses on the side.

The vampires fidgeted in theirs suits while the woman fix their dresses.

Arra stood next to the brides maids at the door.

Her dress was blue and green. "Maybe it'll catch Mika's eyes" She smiled at Caroline when they had pick dresses for the women.

The Wedding March began and the wedding started.

First was Arrow and Mika.

Mika was the Best Man.

They both wore black tux's but Mika wore a black tie while he buddy wore a red one.

Arrow had ripped off the sleeves so he could he his muscles...(Men)

Next was Kurda and Harkat.

Harky wore a small green suit and Kurda wore a bright blue suit (sorry Kade!)

Kurda held the biggest bunch of pink and pale flowers in his arms, for he was the flower boy. Every time he step, flowers slipped from his arms.

Harkat held a small red box with rings in it under a clear glass case.

Next was the brides-maids.

First was Candi- Very short, pale red dress with a V-neck.

Skyler- Down to her knees, pale red dress with a smaller V-neck.

Caroline.- a long pale red dress with a boat-neck (it the one were your shoulders show.)

And Joey-Pale red dress with a boat neck.

The all held pink flowers.

At last the bride came out with a long veil that hid her face. Larten in his best red suit walked her down the loooooong red carpet.

As soon as she was halfway up the aisle, the song ''Isn't she lovely!'' by Stevie Wonder, began to play.

The vampires look puzzled but Kade just smiled and kept walking.

When they were all at the stand Larten walked her over to the priest-the song had stopped already- and placed her arm in Vanze's hands.

Everyone sat down and they began.

"EVERYONE!" Boomed the old bat.

"We are here to begin the wedding of Kade Von Blood and Arrow.

"Who gives this woman?"

"I do give my daughter Kade to thee Arrow" Spoke Vanze.

Kade's arm linked with Arrow's and then Vanze sat down with the rest of the family, trying not to cry.

"Face each-other."

They face each-other. "Now...dose anyone have a reason why these two should not wed."

"He snores!" Yelled Caroline.

"He leaves his undies on the floor!" Smiled Skyler

"He loves his muscles more" Snorted Candi.

"He's worsted than Arnold Schwarzenegger!" yelled Joey.

"He's a poopy head!"called Tommy

Kade held in laughter as best she could. _''Your...so..dead'';_ she giggled in her head.

Arrow smiled and held Kade's hands.

"Ahem!" Smiled Paris.

"Now...Arrow repeat after me.

''I Arrow''"

"I Arrow"

"Do take thee"

"Do take thee"

"Katie Amelia Emily Von Blood."

"Katie Amelia Emily Von Blood."

"As my wife. For ever and the rest of time, from now on I will love you & you only."

"As my wife. For ever and the rest of time, from now on I will love you & you only."

"Through hail, snow, wind and fire. In sickness, heath, rich or poor, till death do we part."

"Through hail, snow, wind and fire. In sickness, heath, rich or poor, till death do we part."

Paris took out the box from Harkat and asked Arrow to take the one for Kade.

"With this ring, I ask thee to be mine." Spoke Arrow.

Kade held out her hand and smiled under her veil.

Next.

"Kade. Repeat after me.

''I Katie Amelia Emily Von Blood''"

" I Katie Amelia Emily Von Blood"

"Do take thee"

"Do take thee"

"Arrow."

"Arrow."

"As my husband. For ever and the rest of time, from now on I will love you & you only."

"As my husband. For ever and the rest of time, from now on I will love you & you only."

"Through hail, snow, wind and fire. In sickness, heath, rich or poor, till death to we part."

"Through hail, snow, wind and fire. In sickness, heath, rich or poor, till death to we part."

Kade took the ring and placed it on Arrow's meaty fingers.

"Now if you will pull up the veil, you can kiss you bride."

Arrow pulled up the veil.

"(Gasp)...wow"  
>Kade wore a strapless sparkly white dress with her red cow-boyboots. Her make up was pale and sparkly. Her flowers were bright pink and her long hair was down. She looked like an angel...<p>

Arrow looked like he's faint. Kade smiled. Pulled his tie and kiss him passionately.

Caroline yelled like a cowgirl.

Candi blush with Skyler.

Joey covered Tommy's eyes.

The girls soon walked behind their sister.

The song- ''Isn't she lovely!'' by Stevie Wonder, played again.

_**The wedding after party.**_

Everyone sat down and ate in the hall of sport.

The speeches were made and everyone laughed, smiled and cried.

Kade soon stood too and asked if she could speech too.

"GO FOR IT!" yelled Caroline.

"Ok...why I love Arrow...Let's see, not only is he strong and sexy, (WOOOOO!) he kind and treats me right. We have the same interests and he doesn't like prissy wimpy girls. So I'm prefect for him.

Caroline howled, Candi clapped and Skyler cried! Joey hugged her Slappy.

Soon everyone was dancing.

The first dance was great.

Kade and Arrow dance so slowly it was like the song would last longer.

The song ''Are you gonna kiss me or Not'' by ''Thomson Square''

Caroline really sobbed hard.

Candi swayed with Larten and

Darren pulled Skyler out of her seat and slowed danced by their chairs. Slappy just hugged Joey too.

Soon the whole place was filled with music and dancing. Their were Vampires with cameras.

Their were photo's of people dancing, singing and some of Caroline dancing her underwear.

Some of her and Kudra kissing sweetly. Candi yelling at Larten kissing Arra when he was drunk and Skyler dancing with Darren.

Slappy and Caroline fighting, Larten and Slappy drinking and Arrow arm wrestling.

Harkat kiss Caroline and one of Kurda fight the little person. Then one with Caroline kiss the poor two.

Candi dancing with Larten and then the girls can-caning. The boys carry their girls off and One of Kade and Arrow riding a house danen sleigh.

"Arrow?"

"Yes."

"I love you"

"And I you Kade."

Kissing into the night the two newly wed's rode off.

_Kade:...wow..._

_Candi:...cool..._

_Skyler...awesome..._

_Joey: Why do you look so stunned?_

_Caroline:...i hope ya like-Glomp_

_Kade:I LOVE IT!_

_Caroline*Hugs back*_

_Slappy what's this place?_

_Girls:...OUT! OUT! OUT! OUT!_

_Boys:Never go in there._

_Caroline: Tommy! Get in here! We've got cookies!_

_Slappy: why dose he get in?_

_Caroline...He's cute...!_

C!K


	8. Candi's wedding

_**Caroline: *Singing* WE ARE FAMILY! I got all my sisters with me and Joey!**_

_**Joey: Heeh-heeh! She's always like that!**_

_**Candi: I know.**_

_**Skyler: Mm-mmm**_

_**Kade: I'm home! **_

_***Girls glomping Kade***_

_**All: Tell us everything!**_

5 months after Kade's wedding, the love birds came home.

Kade was about to walk into her room when she stop, pushed the door open with her foot and moved aside.

"AAAAGH! OOOF!" Skyler and Caroline lay on the floor while Candi and Joey stood in the doorway. The two girls laugh and smiled at the two groaning girls.

"Welcome home Katie! How have you been?" asked Joey

Kade smiled at her and said she's fine.

After the girls got Kade inside their room, Caroline bombard Kade with questions. "How was it?

Where'd you go?

How did Arrow treat you?"

And then, the girls all asked in unison "Did you have ''fun?''

Kade- who was drinking water- choke. Kade went pink and turned round about to scream when she saw Caroline with her ''SO CUTE!'' face on.

Kade had been wearing a think coat and taking it off.

Candi pointed to a small bundle hanging in a sling tie to Kade's neck.

"(Awwwwww! It's a baby!...Wait! Where'd you get a baby?)" whispered Caroline.

Kade smiled and rubbed her head. "We...Arrow and I we're in town, you know. A mouth from here, on our honeymoon and we found this basket on an orphanage and their he was!...There were actually two...Arrow has his sister."

Candi asked if she could hold him, Skyler went to get her camera (Caroline said she wanted to take the photo but grabbed her sketch book.) and Joey sang to him.

Later Candi and Larten were looking at some of the wedding photo's form Kade's wedding.

There was one of Kade's cake.

It was tall, 3 layer with white icing. Arrow and Roxy (Kade nickname from her sister and joey.) was written in marble pink icing. Another showed the inside of the cake. It was cookie dough and ice cream inside the middle.

"Who's this?" Asked Candi.

Larten saw a young woman dancing with Seba and Paris. "That...*Tap's pic* that's...Kade's friend!...Staybeautiful1! She was maid of Honour!"

She had been the one wearing a dress with a halter neck line!"

"I hope our wedding is as wonderful!" smiled Candi as he rubbed her head on his shoulder

Larten place a hand on her shoulder, pulled her closer and hugged her while rubbing his face with hers.

"Guys...you a vampire and a human...NOT CATS!" Came Caroline's voice.

Caroline sat from across them and opened her wedding planer. "Ready to plan a wedding?"

_For the next 4 months Caroline once more ran around getting everything ready for the soon-to-be newly wed's._

_Slappy and Tommy kept causing trouble and soon Joey spoke of some girl named Mary-Elle, and Slappy behaved!_

_Soon the wedding was ready!_

It was beautiful...the same décor but still different.

The wedding march began.

Paris once more was the priest, with his gold and black robe & book.

Larten and Darren came out first. Larten wore a bright red tux with a dark red tie. Darren wore a dark blue tux. Larten had asked Darren to be best man...much to Gavner's disappointment.

Next was Gavner and...well Darren was also ring

bearer- Caroline knew Gav. would try to get him so...yeah-.

Gavner felt his face grow hot as he walked down behind his smiling friends. The poor general wore a tight lime green dress with frills and blue bows and red roses with Monkshood...he look like little Bo-peep.

Next was the girls.

Caroline was first... she was MOH = Maid of honour. Her dress was white with a red sash. Her held red roses in her hands.

Kade wore a white dress with red cowboy boots and a big cute red bow on the back of her tail bone.

Skyler wore a red dress with a white sash.

And Joey wore a big white tail bone bow on her red dress.

Next...was Candi. Her dress was a ''Casablanca, 1901, size 6''. it was white with a small red sash with a big tail bone bow.

Seba walked beside her in a lovely red tux. 1904.

Seba whispered how lovely she looked and that her father would be proud just like Larten and Vanze had said to Kade.

When Seba passed her on to Vanze, the song ''Isn't she lovely'' played once more.

Vanze stood with the bride to be and MOH.

Paris smiled. "EVERYONE!" Paris boomed.

"We have come today to see the joining Of Candra Amy Samantha Von Blood and Larten Crepsley."

When they faced each other Paris asked for any reason why they should not wed.

"He's a bossy ass!" Spoke Caroline.

"He's always correcting the way you talk!" Smiled Darren.

"He can say anything thing out putting his foot in his mouth." Giggled Arra.

"He wares red to much!" Called Kade

"He's snobby!" Squeaked Skyler.

"He looks like a horror movie clown!" Shouted Joey.

"He's dumb!" said Tommy.

Candi laughed into her hand. Why did they ever promise to say funny things are each-others wedding...

Paris chuckled till he finally got it out of his system.

"A-hem...Now then, who gives this woman?"

Vanze stood forward "I do give my daughter Candi to thee Larten" Vanze passed Candi to Larten and was passed a tissue on his way to his seat by Caroline.

"Now...The vows." Paris opened his book.

"Larten repeat after me.

"I Larten Crepsley."

"I Larten Crepsley."

"Do ask thee Candra Amy Samantha Von Blood."  
>" Do ask thee Candra Amy Samantha Von Blood."<br>"To be my soul-mate and wife for the rest of time. To never let go and to always be yours one and only."  
>"To be my soul-mate and wife for the rest of time. To never let go and to always be yours one and only."<br>"In sickness, health. Or for rich or poor, I will never betray you. Come hail, snow or high water."  
>"In sickness, health. Or for rich or poor, I will never betray you. Come hail, snow or high water."<br>"My eyes will only see you and yours will only see me."  
>""My eyes will only see you and yours will only see me."<p>

"With this ring...I asked thee to be mine."

Larten placed the ring on her finger.  
>"Now Candi. Repeat after me."<p>

"I Candra Amy Samantha Von Blood."  
>"I Candra Amy Samantha Von Blood."<br>"Do ask thee Larten Crepsley"  
>"Do ask thee Larten Crepsley"<br>"To be my soul-mate and wife for the rest of time. To never let go and to always be yours one and only."  
>"To be my soul-mate and wife for the rest of time. To never let go and to always be yours one and only."<br>"In sickness, health. Or for rich or poor, I will never betray you. Come hail, snow or high water."  
>"In sickness, health. Or for rich or poor, I will never betray you. Come hail, snow or high water."<br>"My eyes will only see you and yours will only see me."  
>""My eyes will only see you and yours will only see me."<p>

"With this ring...I asked thee to be mine."

Candi placed the ring on his finger.

"Now pull up the veil and kiss your bride."

Larten pulled up the veil and fell to his knees.

Candi had light red make up on. She looked so...amazing...

Larten pulled her close and kiss her.

The girls yelled for joy.

The wedding party was great too.

Candi too make a speech after the cut their chocolate veldt red wedding cake.

"I love my Larten. He's funny- just his sarcasm makes me laugh. I love the colour red. I always have.

He's different than other vampires, because he doesn't agree with some of the vampire ways but is respectful enough to just not say anything...The brooding. Brooding add 10 point to his hotness.

I love his hair, the spikiness an the orange is so cool! I love how he cares about Darren in a fatherly way an is awkward when sharing feelings. He's strong, physically an mentally, lea other to the best he can and he can beat anyone in a fight.

"Anyone but you!" Smiled Caroline.

**The rest of the night was great!**

For the first dance, Candi and Larten danced to I'll be- by Edwin McCain.

Slappy lost to Caz at Arm wrestling, Larten lost in a fight with Arra and Candi. Caroline dance in her undies while Kade showed the new twins to the others

Larten got asked to wrestle with Gavner. "I do not fight men in dresses!" Larten chortled back.

Joey slowed danced with Slappy, but when he felt her backside Caroline smack him with a brick.

Later:

Larten and Candi rode off on a motorcycle. "Hold on tight my love! For whatever comes our way...we'll fight as husband and wife!"

_**Candi: Thanks Caz!*Hug***_

_**Caroline: It cool! Your welcome!**_

_**Kade: What should we call these two sweeties?**_

_**Caroline: there yours! You could name them!**_

_**Skyler: * to the conga.* I'M GETTING MARRIED! I'M GETTING MARRIED! I'M GETTING MARRIED!**_

_**Joey: Look out Darren!**_


	9. Skylers Day

_**Caroline:...New chapter!**_

_**Skyler: YEAH!**_

_**Candi: I'm home!**_

_**Kade:*Handling the twins***_

_**Caroline: remind me to help ya with those two...**_

_**Kade: You know how to handle babies?**_

_**Caroline: Yep! I'm an aunt of 5!**_

_**Girls: ****O_O****...5?**_

The sound of birds singing and the rustling of animals was the only sound you could hear...until

"GOOOOOOD MOOOOORING! WORLD!"...Caroline's up...

Candi would be home tonight and she had a surprise for them.

Skyler was also up. She was nagging her sister's head, about the wedding while, Kade carried her now soon to be one year old son and daughter, Sierra and Cheyenne.

Sierra was a small girl with her mother's hair and big eyes like her daddy. She was strong for her age.

Her brother, Cheyenne, had dark blonde hair and brighter eyes than their mothers.

Caroline was taking notes when she saw Kudra...

who had been on the rocks with Caroline. Harkat, being the closest to them, said he didn't know anything.

"They were fighting...when I saw...them last, but...I don't know…..Why" Was all the little person knew. Everyone wondered why they were fighting...but Caroline was too in tuned to do the wedding to answer why.

******OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO******

Candi came home that night...with a daughter!

She was so small and lovely. She had Candi's eyes and Larten's hair.

Caroline loved the fact her sisters were now mum's, but she had to plan the wedding!

So Caroline ran around with her mind on the wedding...but her heart was still trying to figure out her questions.

Months later, (and a birthday party for the twins.), the wedding was on!

The same décor but still something different.

The Wedding march began.

This time Larten did the Priest work because, Paris had tried to limbo and busted one of his hips. So he took on the role of the best man.

Darren walk tall and proudly as Paris walked with him down the red carpet. Paris walk with a walking stick.

Next Harkat and Kurda walked down the red carpet.

They had the same jobs when, they did Kade's wedding.

Kudra looked back once or twice at his beloved.

Next was Candi, Kade, Joey and Arra...(Caroline's idea)

All their dress were baby blue silk, with no sleeves and that stopped at the knees. Their shoes were ballet shoes.

Next came Caroline as MOH. Her dress only had one thing different about it. She wore her fave panda pin.

Next came Vanze, with Skyler on his arm.

Skyler moved slower than her sisters.

Caroline, have seen her moving so slowly and moved to her sisters side and whispered. _''You look just like mum...Daddy and Mummy would be so __proud__ that you are getting married to the right guy!''_

Caroline pulled out something and tie a small blue ribbon to her sisters hair.

Soon they made it.

Darren was playing with his corsage.

Larten smiled and patted Darren's head, as the bride drew near.

_''I'm very pound of you Darren'' _whispered his mentor.

Skyler held on tightly to Vanze's arm.

"Everyone!" Road Larten, making the whole hall zip it.

"We are here today...to join my son...*Tears* and Miss Skyler Von Blood, in the bonds of love and marriage!"

Opening his book he looked at the father of the bride.

"Who gives this woman?"

"I Vanze, do give thee, Darren Crepsley, my daughter, Skyler." Passing his daughters arm to the groom, Vanze pass Caroline, got a tissue and cried though the wedding.

"Dose anyone-"

"He's a mommy's boy!" Called Caroline.

"He wets the bed!" Smiled Arra.

"He sucks his thumb!" Screamed Kade.

"He needs to hold his daddy's hand!" shouted Candi

"I've seen braver mice!" giggled Joey.

"He can't play football right!" Yelled Tommy.

Darren blushed as his bride giggled.

"A-h-h-h-hem..." smirked Larten.

"Let's..a-hem...begin.

Darren...repeat after me.

"After me?"

Caroline squealed with laughter. "I've been waiting for someone to say that!"

"I DARREN!"

"I Darren Crepsley"

"Do take thee"

"Do take thee"  
>"Skyler Susie Jane April Von Blood."<br>"Skyler Susie Jane April Von Blood."  
>"As my one and only beloved mate"<br>"As my one and only beloved mate"  
>"For you are my sun and moon. The air I breath and the water I drink."<br>"For you are my sun and moon. The air I breath and the water I drink."  
>"My soul is yours and only yours"<br>"My soul is yours and only yours"

"I shall never stop loving you."

"I shall never stop loving you."  
>"I have loved you. From day one."<p>

"I have loved you. From day one."

"If I loved before, then it was just child love."

"If I loved before, then it was just child love."  
>"For you <em><span>are<span>_ my one true and rightful love"  
>"For you <em><span>are<span>_ my one true and rightful love

Darren placed the ring on Skylers finger.  
>"I ask thee to be mine."<br>Larten turned to Skyler.

"Repeat after me."

"After me?"

"I SKYLER!"

"I Skyler Susie Jane April Von Blood."

"Do take thee"

"Do take thee"

"Darren Crepsley"

"Darren Crepsley"

"As my one and only beloved mate"  
>"As my one and only beloved mate"<br>"For you are my sun and moon. The air I breath and the water I drink."  
>"For you are my sun and moon. The air I breath and the water I drink."<br>"My soul is yours and only yours"  
>"My soul is yours and only yours"<br>"I shall never stop loving you."

"I shall never stop loving you."

"I have loved you. From day one."

"I have loved you. From day one."

"If I loved before, then it was just child love."  
>"If I loved before, then it was just child love."<br>"For you _are_ my one true and rightful love"  
>"For you <em><span>are<span>_ my one true and rightful love"  
>Skyler placed the ring on Darren's finger.<p>

"I ask thee to be mine."

Darren pulled up the long white veil and smiled.

His beloved sweet-heart was in a long white no sleeved silk wedding dress. Her face shined like a star.

Darren pulled Skyler forward and kissed her sweetly.

Caroline burst into tears and sobbed with Vanze.

The after party was brill too!

The girls watched as Skyler stood up and cleared her throat.

"I would like to make a speech...*Picks up glass*

For Darren.

I love Darren because he is cute, sweet, polite (Well not to Mr C in the beginning but you know what I mean) and romantic.

He broke the rules, just to be with...Debbie...human or not, no matter who hatter her.

He risked his life and many others just to be with her and saved her life...What I love the most about him is that he knows how to treat a girl. Unlike Vancha, who thinks every girl likes him! Darren only takes interest in the girl he is attracted to or he fells a connection. He would never be rude to a girl. What I also love about him is that he is not afraid of long time commitment"

Everyone clapped as Darren and Skyler hugged and climbed on to the dance floor.

''Love Story'' by Taylor Swift played.

Caroline smiled...but frowned and looked at Kurda, who was looking at her.

_''My plan is prefect Caz!"_

_''But you'll die!...What about us?''_

_''Caroline...You know I love you-''_

_''Yeah right! If you love me...then don't thorough with your plan...''_

_''...And if I don't...?''_

_'' I'll never marry you...'' _

Caroline look at her ring.

_''Kurda...why do you want to do such a dumb thing...when you know you'll die...''_ thought Caroline as the song ended and Harkat pulled her up for a dance.

Soon everything was as before.

Dancing, singing (Caroline in her undies and a huge bottle of Diet Coke in her hands.

Candi dancing with Larten, Slappy flirting with Joey, Skyler and Darren pulling pranks and Kade and Arrow watched the baby's.

Soon they said goodbyes.

Caroline had got a HUGE! Cinderella coach for the wedding.

As the newly wed's rode, Darren kiss Skylers head and promised her...nothing will ever stop his love for her!

_**Candi:...I loved it!**_

_**Kade:It's cute!**_

_**Joey: OK**_

_**Skyler: GREAT!**_

_**Caroline:...yeah...Hey Candi! You need to name the baby girl...**_

_**Candi: You ok?**_

_**Joey: No...She told me after my wedding...hers won't be good...**_

_**All: WHAT?**_


	10. Joey's moment

_**Joey:IT'S MY TURN!**_

_**Candi: I'm Back!**_

_**Skyler:...Me too...**_

_**Kade: *Singing her babies to sleep* **_

_**Caroline:...I'm not happy...**_

_**Girls: Why?**_

_**Caroline:...some boys made fun of me cus of the way I sound...I'm not American...I'm a full blooded Scottish girl...**_

_**Girls:*Hug me* We still love ya!**_

_**Caroline: [smile]... TO THE COMPUTER!**_

It was a normal day.

Joey and Caroline were sitting together and laughing about something when Kurda came in...Seeing him, the young bride to be got up and walked to him.

Caroline and Kurda walk over to a quite table, to talk.

Skyler came in with 3...babies.(She came home two weeks ago)

Candi was holding her daughter and Kade had her twins.

Candi saw Caroline and asked Joey **''What's up with them?''**

Joey shook her head and watched with the sisters as Caroline and her love talked, sighed and finally kissed and made up.

After:

Caroline was thinking when she said out loud. "How did Slappy ask you to marry him?"

Joey smiled and told them how she and Slappy got engaged.

_**Flashback**_

_Joey stood in front of a tall mirror._

_Her black hair was in pigtails with skull scrunchy. She was also wearing a long red dress, that went down to her knees and her black coat was sitting on a chair bedside her. She also wore a pair of black boots._

_Slappy was taking her to the park tonight. It was clear sky's, So the moon and stars would be out to day._

_[KNOCK! KNOCK!]_

_Joey smiled at the door, pulled on he coat and grabbed her purse. She and Slappy always both paid. -_-''_

_Opening the door Slappy stood in a thick leather jacket with a chain on it, black pants with a heavy chain belt. His sunglasses were sitting on his head and his blood red top stood out in the darkness._

"_Hey hot stuff! Ready to go?" Slappy smirked. _

_Joey nodded, went out the door, closed the door, locked it and they walked to the park._

_Slappy was quite tonight...which was very weird! Slappy never stop talking. _

(Joey: Just like you Caz)

(Caroline:...Just tell the story!)

_Anyway, weirder still is that, Slappy paid for **everything!**_

_He paid for dinner, the picture he took me to, the ''feed the swans'' and he even paid...for the ''Ferris Wheel''!_

_Joey had thought they were going just for a walk but this...this was a full blowen anniversary date!_

"_And then...he did something I'll never forget..."_

_Slappy and Joey sat in the ''Ferris Wheel'', and talked._

_Suddenly the light when out and the fireworks began to go._

"_Their beautiful! Don't ya think Slappy?"_

"_...Yeah, their hot and all...but not as hot as you!"_

_Slappy kissed her cheek and paused. Joey felt him squeeze her shoulder and look out the window._

"_Joey...you know your the only girl for me...?_

_Well...I was thinking about how long we've been together and how long you've put up with all my shit and pissing ya off."_

_Slappy turned to her and took her hands._

"_Joey...I love you so much...I never forgot how you turned me human and how you've helped me more then once...and you mean...soooo much to me...Joey I can stop thinking about you and...well what I'm trying to say is...*Gets down on her knees*_

_Joanna Shan, will you marry me and...be my eternal love forever?"_

_Joey looked and saw a beautiful blood red ruby shaped bat, on gold banded ring._

_Joey looked at Slappy._

_Her hands flew to her mouth._

_Joey placed her face in her hands and cried._

_Slappy looked hurt. He moved closer to Joey when she stopped crying and screamed ''YES!''_

_and tackled him to the floor._

"_YES!" *Kiss* "Yes...I will marry you!"_

_**End Flashback.**_

Joey smiled at her cosines.

"And I have big news...I'm having a baby!"

Pause.

Kade- smile.

Candi- smiling.

Skyler- surprised but happy.

Caroline-spit take.

"How far!" Road Caz.

Joey said she had 7 months to go.

"If it makes you happy...Slappy fainted when I told him...and it's twins!

I'm calling them Milly and Andy!"

Caroline look really pissed...till Joey took her hands and asked. "Caroline...Would you do me the honour of not only being my MOH...but...my babies godmother...?"

Caroline smiled and teared up.

"Joey, you...want me..to be the...god-godmother?...I'd love to be the godmother!"

Caroline hugged Joey and cried happily.

_**Skipping a head.**_

Joey's wedding was here!

Slappy kept fiddling with his tie, until Larten fix it.

"Do ya think...she'll..say I do?" Slappy asked as he and Larten got ready.

"My dear boy! Joey has been with you for 7 years! That! My boy, is lucky and I can not see Joey saying no!

Why,...I bet Caroline will hate you for marry her but Caroline knows you'll take good care of her."

Slappy look up at the Larten "Caroline won't kill me...SHE THROW ME INTO THE WOOD CHOPPER!"

It was then Caroline came in.

"Slappy...I have something to give ya..."

Caroline pull out a red box and opened it up. Inside was...two half of a heart...? "This...was my great, great, great,, great, grandparent's lucky necklaces. They wore them on their wedding day and ever since.

I want you to wear these...and except my blessings...?"

Slappy look surprised...Caroline...was ok with this?

Hugging Slappy, Caroline patted his back and left.

"You see my boy! She has excepted your marriage!"

"And if you break her heart, you'll have to change your name to Stacy, when I'm through with ya!" Came Caroline's voice.

O-o' 0-0

"That girl...is a demon!" Spoke Larten.

_**The wedding march began.**_

Larten took on the role of priest once more.

Slappy and Rocky walked first. Rocky and Slappy was wearing new versions of his old dummy suits. Rocky was Slappy best mate and Caroline's godfather. The poor man, like Kudra and Gavner, had been roped into beening the Best man & Flower girl (boy). Red roses and lilies littered the floor as they walked.

Next came Tommy.

Tommy was wearing his fave zombie groom outfit. Walking down the red carpet proudly, Tommy held up and cushion, with the Ventriloquist family ring.

Next came Arra, Candi, Kade, Skyler and Caroline. Their dresses were red and black. The knees were covered and each had a bright red sash around their waists.

And then...came the bride.

Jimmy stood tall while Joey held onto his arm.

Joey's dress was so beautiful and clean. Joey's dress was red with black lace. In her hands she held a huge bouquet of Rose and Lilies. _**''Your family would be so proud of you!'' **_Whispered Jimmy as they walked on.

Joey blushed under her veil and smiled.

Soon they made it.

Jimmy gave Joey away and everyone sat down.

"We have come here today...To join two loving stars of Joey Shan and Slappy Ventriloquist.

Dose-"

"He's rude and bad tempered!" Called Caroline.  
>"He make everyone his slaves!" Yelled Candi.<br>"He's scary looking!" shouted Kade.  
>"I've seen cuter moles!" giggled Skyler<br>"He's stealing my sister!"...Tommy.  
>Joey smiled and gave the finger to her family, who only laughed.<br>"Ok...Slappy repeat after me...

"I Slappy Ventriloquist."  
>"I Slappy Ventriloquist."<br>"Do take Thee."  
>" Do take Thee."<br>"Joanna Lilly Margaret Rita Rosy Shan."  
>" Joanna Lilly Margaret Rita Rosy Shan."<br>"To be my-  
>"To be my love, heart and soul. I shall never stop looking at you. Joey you are my sun, stars, and moon. I never truly loved...till I met you...Even thought Caroline hates me...she gave us her blesses and these. *Puts Necklace on her and himself<strong>*<strong>...Joey...I love you...more than anything...you've given me a home, a meal and a life...I only hope you came love me as much as I love you...You are so strong and kind. You make me so happy and free. You put up with all my...s.h.i.t and bad moods. You're not like other girls...your one of a kind...and that kind is just perfect!

If I could live 10 different life's and 10 different jobs...I'd always want to love you in those 10 life times. *Takes ring* Joey...I ask thee to be mine."

Joey's eyes were flooded with tears.

Caroline's mouth dropped.

One word:...whoa

After Larten got out of his shock, he turned to Joey.

"Joey. Reatpet after me."

"I Joanna Lilly Margaret Rita Rosy Shan."  
>"I Joanna Lilly Margaret Rita Rosy Shan."<br>"Do take Thee."  
>" Do take Thee."<p>

"Slappy Ventriloquist."  
>"Slappy Ventriloquist."<p>

"As my-"

As my world...I love you too Slappy...You are _**my**_ sun, stars and moon. You don't care about what people think about you and me. You gave me love and hope and many other things. Slappy...I love you more than life it's self too. You protect me from dangers and other evil dummy's and you've help my brother. You are an an evil, demented, wooden head dummy...that I love more than anything! I'm happy t to be marrying you and bearing your children. I shall love you forever. Even if time stops...I shall love you even more. You may fight with Caroline and say things you don't mean but when you say your sorry...it's sweet coming from you! You were an evil dummy...but then Jimmy turned you good and by taking you in...I found my true love. *Takes Ring* I ask thee to be mine."

To which Slappy nodded and pulled up her veil.

Joey looked like a angel of darkness...she looked beautiful! Slappy pulled her into a kiss so hot that Caroline, Darren and Tommy's eyes and ears were covered.

The party was great!

Slappy and Joey danced to ''I wanted to grow old with you'' by All for one. (I think) and the red velet cake looked brill!

But soon Joey went into labour!

Caroline and the girls (Arra, Kade, Candi and Skyler) helped her into the next room.

Soon, two hours later, the boys began to wonder why the girls were missing.

Then Caroline came in.

"We are family! I got both my god-kids with me!"

Slappy looked puzzled, till,

"EVERYONE! I have a surprise! Milly and Andy have entered the mountain!"

Slappy...fainted.

Later everyone was sitting in the sports hall watching Slappy and Joey coo over their children.

Everyone looked happy...except for Caroline's sisters. And when Joey left the kids with Jimmy and Slappy...neater did she.

"...[sigh]...We have to tell her...don't we..." Spoke Candi.

Kade nodded her head. Skyler looked mad. "How can that back stabbing! Two timing...bastard creep! Do this to her!"

Joey nodded her head. "This is worst than cheating on her! We have to tell her!"

"Tell who what?" the girls turned to see Caroline.

"Um...We have something to tell you..." Candi spoke softly.

"Ok but I have to tell you something!...I was thinking about...who should be the MOH...but I couldn't decide...so...I want everyone to be my MOH!"

The girls looked stunned...Oh boy... "Ok...So what did you want to tell me?"

Joey took it from here. "We want to tell you that...Kurda...is...[sigh]...is the best for you!"

The girls nodded and smiled.

Caroline hugged everyone, missing the sad looks on their faces.

"I couldn't tell her..."

"We know..." spoke Kade

They watched as Caroline and Kudra danced.

It made they feel sick...to see their only flesh and blood...dancing with a...traitor.

_**Candi:...When should we tell her.**_

_**Skyler:...We should tell soon...before the ring go's on her finger!**_

_**Kade: I don't want her marry someone who-**_

_**Joey: Guys! We get it! We tell the truth at the wedding...when they priest say those words...we'll tell her everything...or else...We lose Caroline.**_


	11. Caroline's day gose bad

_**Candi:...Today's the day...**_

_**Kade:...Yep...**_

_**Skyler:...We going to tell her?...**_

_**Joey: We have to...it's the only way...**_

It had been hell for the girls...

After Joey had given birth to the kids and Caroline ran off to tell Slappy and the others the good news, the girls had over heard Kurda's voice and someone one talking through the thing walls, beside them.

_**''Remember!" **_Came Kurda's voice.**_ "I soon as I kiss her, you guys will wait for everyone to leave, then, I let you in and you guys can grab the stone!''_**

_**''Yeah, yeah!'' **_said another voice.**_ ''And we let your sweet Caroline live!''_**

_**The girls felt cold...Kurda...was betraying them?**_

_**Soon Kurda and his friends voices left and Caroline came in.**_

_**The gang all agreed that Kurda had to be stopped!**_

_**Caroline!**_

"_**No-one messes with the Von Blood sisters!" Skyler had said.**_

_**The girls had tried everday from then on to tell her but knowing how stressed she was getting planing her wedding the girls would wait.**_

Today...was Caroline's wedding...and the day the girls would revel Kurda's plan for betraying then all...

Caroline had been gushing and yapping so much about the wedding that, it make the girls feel sick. Here was the girl who had done everything for them...and they could only watch as she got ready to marry a traitor! A rat! A...A...A

"GIRLS!"

Candi, Kade, Skyler and Joey jumped as Caroline asked about the dress she was wearing.

"I think this one is too... but it's too figure hugging and my butt looks bigger!"

Candi and Kade, help her out while, Joey and Skyler planed their plan.

_**{A/N: Sorry...bad way of putting it}**_

The girls would wait for the pries to ask for a reason why the can't be married...that's when they would tell the truth!

The days had passed and the girls were ready!

_**Wedding began...**_

The Wedding march began.

Candi and Kade held each-others arm, while, Skyler, Candi and Joey held each-others arm too.

They saw everything going as planed.

Paris was waiting to marry them, Darren, Larten, Arrow and Slappy walked with Kurda.

If Caroline was having four M'sOH, then he had four Best Men(Pun not intended).

Arra was flower girl

Harkat as ring bearer and Vanze as the Father of the Bride.

The girls watched and waited. Paris asked who gave Caroline and Vanze said _**'' I give my daughter Caroline Von Blood to thee Kurda Smahlt'', **_Then Paris opened his book, told everyone why they were here and finally asked.

"Is there a reason why these two should not be married?"

"I've got a reason" snarled Skyler

"And me" spoke Candi  
>"And me!" yelled Kade<br>"AND ME!: screamed Joey.

The vampires could tell there would not be any jokes with how venomous their voices were.

"Kurda is betraying you Caz!" Yell the oldest sister.

The vampires gasped!

"He's broken his word!" the red head sister shouted.

Caroline turned around to see her sisters.

Joey was next; "He's in league with the vampaneze!"

GASP!

Skyler yelled next "We heard him in the walls of the mountain! He was planing to take the Stone of Blood!"

The vampire rose from their seats and yelled insults at Kurda.

"SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP, YOU STUIPD VAMPIRES!" Caroline yelled. That...made everyone suddenly go quite.

Caroline sighed. Pulling off her veil, she revealed her make up was smudged. "I...I know...about the Stone of Blood...and I know about the vampaneze..." Caroline looked up at her sisters and cosine. "I've known…since before I planed Skylers wedding..."

Everyone looked at Caroline in horror.

"So why didn't you say anything?" Screamed Kade.

"Because Kurda promised me that he wouldn't go thought with it! And he didn't...Right babe?" Caroline looked over at Kurda, who looked very guilty.

Caroline looked hurt...her fist clenched around the stems of her blue roses. "...you did cancel the plan..didn't you?"

Kurda looked over at her and shook his head.

Caroline's mouth dropped and tears fell form her eyes. Her hands had let go of her flowers and flew to her mouth.

"...You...you...YOU BASTARD! I thought you said...you said it was done! Over! Caputo!

You said-"

"I know what I said you stupid girl! I only went behind your back...so you'd be safe! Caroline the only reason-"

[SLAP!] A moment of quiet fell on the crowd.

"I...don't...care!

Now you listen here! After our family was killed by my ex-boyfriend and the vampaneze, I swore I would never let my sisters get hurt! I also swore that I would never let my guard down again!...I trusted you! And loved you...but now..."

Caroline tore off her ring and threw it to the crowd.

Kurda watched as Caroline ran down the carpet, crying her heart out.

"Pigglet wait! I'm sorry!" But it was too late.

Kurda was grabbed by Larten and Gavner, while the girls went to find Caroline.

So...things when down hill after that...Caroline was chased by other vampires and was beaten till Mika saved her...the vampaneze were found and killed...many vampires were hurt but not killed. Larten was happy when Candi saved Arra's life.

"I really don't like you...but Caroline still thinks of you as one of our sisters." was all Candi said.

While this went on Paris was sneaking to the dungeons, to where Kurda was being held. Paris walked to Kurda's cell and opened the door, letting a figure in too.

"Kurda...I brought you someone..."

Kurda, in his ripped suit, looked up to see Caroline...Her dress was torn and her hair was all ripped. It was very short now.

"Caroline...? *Smile* Pigglet!" Caroline and Kurda embraced. "Caroline!...I'm sooooo sorry, my love! *Lifts her head* I never wanted you to get hurt!...The vam-"

"Shuu...I know...you told me...but baby...I'd rather face the vampaneze with you head on, rather than...join them..." Caroline stroked Kurda's face and kiss him.

"Paris...will you still marry us?" Kurda asked.

Paris nodded.

_''He may be a traitor...but his heart still beats for her...''_

Paris smiled.

Kurda and Caroline stood in the great hall.

"You may both speak your vows."

Kurda turned to Caroline.

"I may have not a lot of time...but...I'll try and get everything I wanted to say to ya off my chest...I love you Caroline...more that life it's self...I loved you from the day you made that joke about Seba...You do so much for your sisters and family...You gave Slappy, Larten, Darren and Arrow your blesses and you let your self love again!

Caroline...I may die today or tomorrow..but...I'll never stop loving you! Caroline...will you be mine...forever?

Caroline gave him her hand and the ring was placed on her hand.

Kurda smiled.

Caroline was next.

"Kurda...I know why you betrayed me...and why you betrayed us all...but...I love you Kurda!

I give you this ring...to show that even when you die...I'll forever be fateful. Kurda...even if this is goodbye...I'll never forget you! I don't what to say ether because...I'm too sad.

Kurda help put the ring on her finger.

Caroline and Kurda kissed. They kissed for so long that when they stopped for breath they kissed again...

Caroline was snuck back to her room.

_**Kurda's trial.**_

She was there when Kurda revealed his plan.

Paris's eyes kept going to Caroline's. She was begging him! Begging him not to kill him...but the law was law!

When Paris asked if anyone would speak on his behalf, Caroline asked to give him one last kiss.

"...So be it!" snapped Mika.

Kurda and Caroline hugged.

Caroline whispered into his ear...Kurda tighten his grip but smiled and kiss her head. "Ok..." was all he said.

Caroline kissed Kurda and hugged him till she was ready.

Then as they leaded him away, Caroline fell to her knees and cried.

Candi and the girls said they were sorry but Caroline said it wasn't their fault.

"Fate can make us do crazy things but...it's the crazy things that make us know...we'll be ok!"

As Caroline watched her beloved go, she yell out.

"I LOVE YOU KURDA! FOREVER AND EVER!

Kurds yell back. "I LOVE YOU TOO BABY!"

Caroline smiled and cried happily.

6 years later...Tiny came...to bring news of the vampaneze lord.

Caroline held onto Harkat's hands...that bastard till creped her out.

When Tiny spoke of who should hunt the Vampaneze Lord, Caroline, Skyler and Candi said they'd go too!

The little demon didn't say or do anything. Tiny just sneered and muttered about Harkat's nightmares.

On their travels Caroline asked about the nightmares.

Harkat said it was the same...dragons, spikes, witches and evil shadows, but their was one thing...

"I keep hearing this voice in my head...

It's a girl and she kept saying.

_**''Remember, that I love you...and that no matter what happens...I'll always come back to you! You may be the most stupid person I've ever loved but no-matter what... you'll always be my knight in shining armer...And please...don't make any-more plans...'' **_I always smiled at that and…"

Caroline coughed up her dinner.

Caroline looked at Harkat and then her ring...Caroline asked; "Harkat...I never got to ask...how are were you made?"

When he explained, Caroline cried. Harkat hugged her only to be hugged back and kissed.

Caroline only smiled and said ''I'm just thinking that maybe I should move on but I think...You should be mi

_''Like 6 years ago at the mountain….''_

'_'Kurda... I know I said I'd be fateful...and I still am...I just fell in love with your...other half?'' _

Caroline smiled as she slept next to Harkat that night, knowing thing would be ok.

No matter what.

_**Caroline:I DONE!**_

_**I HAVE FINSHIED THE STORY!**_

_**for those who were wondering.**_

_**By losing her the girls meant that they feared the vampaneze would kill Caroline anyway!**_

_**If you want...I could make a prequel or sequel.**_

_**You review will help me decide!**_


End file.
